


Kiss and Tell

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Drinking, Dry Humping, First Kiss, Grinding, M/M, One Shot, Party, Rimming, Spin the Bottle, jizz in my pants, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: Vegeta is baffled while playing spin the bottle when Goku seems perfectly fine with kissing him.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63
Collections: Thunder & Lightning





	Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lesleytonyb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesleytonyb/gifts).



> This is part of a gift exchange for my birthday. Thanks Lesley I hope you enjoy!

Vegeta found himself gawking at the red drunken faces around him. The party had been going for awhile now, most guests had left. All that remained were the _ridiculous_ Z Fighters. What had his eyes about to bulge out of his head was that they seemed to be playing a game of spin the bottle.

From what he had observed of this planets traditions that was a juvenile game children played at parties, not grown adults. Bulma caught him watching and waved him over. He reluctantly walked closer.

“Vegeta! Come hold my place. I wanna get the guests room ready, I told everyone they can sleepover if they want since they’ve been drinking.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Come on Vegeta, there’s a 1 in 9 chance you’ll get picked. Oh, unless you’re scared.”

“Hmph.” Vegeta crossed his arms. “I’m a prince of a proud warrior race. I fear nothing.”

Bulma cracked a mischievous smile and it was only then that he realized he was duped. He scowled but settled in.

“Hey guys what are we doing over here?”

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as Goku also sat down.

“Hey Goku, we’re playing spin the bottle. Do you want in?” Yamcha greeted him warmly.

“Sure I’ll play a round. Oh Vegeta you’re playing?”

Vegeta turned his nose up.

“I’m holding a place for the _woman_.”

He spat it out like a curse word.

“Oh okay.” Goku shrugged.

“Why don’t you take a turn buddy?” Krillin asked him.

“Sure.”

Vegeta watched with baited breath as Goku spun the bottle in a circle, spinning and landing so it pointed directly at him.

Vegeta’s mouth hung open causing him to resemble that of a fish.

Chi Chi and 18 started cackling.

“Hey Vegeta, look at that. I got you!”

“Kakarot don’t be ridiculous. I’m not going to kiss you! Wait a moment and Bulma will be back.”

Goku scratched the back of his neck. “Aww come on Vegeta it’s not that big of a deal.” Goku shrugged before adding. “We’ll hold up the game.”

Did the fool really want to kiss him? Or did he truly not think it was that big of a deal?

“Do not play dumb with me Kakarot. Even if you are the last Saiyan on Earth, I’m not going to defile myself with you.” Vegeta smirked to himself at his own joke.

“Seriously Vegeta, it’s no biggie.” He got up and walked towards him. Vegeta jumped up immediately and started to back away. His plans were foiled when he felt a solid wall behind him.

“I’ll kill you if you so much as touch me.” Vegeta tried to sound threatening but his words didn't hold much conviction.

Goku ignored him and pressed Vegeta further against the wall. He grabbed him by the chin and Vegeta felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Was he really going to... 

A panic overcame Vegeta and a gasp escaped him as he felt Goku’s soft lips press gently against his cheek. He held his breath still waiting for another kiss against his lips.

A kiss that never came.

Goku pulled back allowing him to slump against the wall.

“See Vegeta, no big deal.”

“Kakarot what was that?”

“A kiss?” Goku replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“That wasn’t a kiss.” Vegeta was baffled.

“Yes it was, how else do you kiss?” He scoffed.

He shrugged and walked away and headed to the table where the food was at.

Bulma chose that moment to start laughing her head off. He hadn’t even noticed her return.

“Oh Vegeta, you should have seen your face! You thought he was actually going to kiss you. Hahaha.” She doubled over grabbing her sides.

“Shut up!” Vegeta cried as he stomped out of the room. He was tired of being the butt of this joke.

Vegeta walked out on the balcony to get some air.

“Ridiculous.”

Vegeta grumbled to himself as he wiped off his cheek where Goku had kissed him. He didn’t want _Goku_ to kiss him, he had just been surprised that Goku had wanted to kiss _him_. Who freaking cared if the big dumb idiot apparently doesn’t know what a kiss is. Not Vegeta, that’s for sure.

The party had started to dwindle down by the time Vegeta came back inside. He hissed to himself when he saw Goku still by the food stuffing his face. Goku caught him looking his way and beamed at him, cheeks full like a chipmunk and some sort of sauce staining the corners of his mouth.

Vegeta forced himself to look away. Why was he staring at the fools lips anyway? He didn’t want to kiss him. He didn’t even want to be near the imbecile.

He thought about going to find Bulma but decided he didn’t want to listen to her laughter at what happened earlier. Seeing nothing else to do, he decided to turn in for the night.

“Hey Vegeta wait up!”

He ignored the man calling after him. He didn’t want to deal with anymore of his childish antics. He was at full capacity for the evening.

It was a mistake. Goku followed him and cornered him outside his bedroom door.

“Vegeta wait. Didn’t you hear me call after you?”

“Kakarot I’m trying to go to bed.”

“Wait I just wanted to ask you a question.”

Vegeta snarled, but said nothing. Goku placed his hand on Vegeta’s shoulder. It burned where he touched him. Vegeta tried to hang on to his anger but it was fizzing out quickly.

“What did you mean earlier when you said that wasn’t a kiss? That’s how Chi Chi and I always kissed.” He cocked his head to the side and stared at Vegeta with such an open look on his face.

Vegeta didn’t know how it happened, but the wall he always put up toward the other crumbled and he threw himself at Goku’s face. He wrapped his arms around his neck and forced him against the wall.

“Vegeta!” Goku tried to cry, but his voice was muffled by the other mouth on his.

“This is how you kiss Kakarot!” Vegeta snarled.

He moved his hands so they were fisted in Goku’s hair trying to control his face and movements. Goku was obviously very inexperienced but trying his best to mimic Vegeta’s movements.

Goku was moaning quietly into Vegeta’s mouth. Vegeta felt like his entire body was on fire. He tentatively began to use his tongue within the kiss. Goku seemed eager to go with whatever Vegeta wanted to do.

Vegeta smirked. That pleased him just fine. They were making out passionately now. Hands touching each other everywhere. Their movements became frantic and a total blur. Vegeta didn’t remember when but he had pressed himself against Goku’s leg as hard as possible and was rutting against him wildly. He gasped down and bit Goku’s tongue as he suddenly released himself into his own pants.

Goku cried out in pain and Vegeta stared down at himself in shock.

Did he really just...?!

A sudden loud voice interrupted his moment of stupor.

“Oh my god Vegeta that was so hot! Why didn’t you tell me you two wanted to play seven minutes in heaven.”

Bulma began howling with laughter and Vegeta swore he could feel his soul leave his body.

He chanced a glance toward Goku who was blushing furiously but didn’t look overly embarrassed. In fact if anything he looked... turned on.

Regaining his senses Vegeta shoved off of Goku and silently fumed into his bedroom. He went straight to the attached bathroom and quickly took a shower. He tried not to think about what just happened. He wanted to blame the alcohol but he had been sober since before Goku had kissed him on the cheek. Maybe the bozo had been drunk and that somehow... No that didn’t make any sense.

Vegeta didn’t know what had come over him but he really just wanted to go to sleep and forget this night ever happened.

His plans were quickly thwarted when he walked back into his bedroom in nothing but his towel and saw Goku sitting on the edge of his bed.

“Kakarot.” He growled. His voice low and dangerous.

He was about to berate him for his audacity when Goku turned his face to look at him. Again his anger deteriorated. Goku was looking at him with a heart-breaking and vulnerable look. It cut through Vegeta’s pitiful defenses he tried to put back up.

“Vegeta I don’t understand what’s happening.”

“Kakarot we...” Vegeta wasn’t sure what to say.

“When you kissed me it felt good.”

Vegeta remained silent.

“Will you... can we do that again?”

Vegeta felt his blood boil, but it wasn’t with anger.

He found himself launched at the other man for the second time that night, his towel falling to the floor -already forgotten . This bastard had made him come undone so easily. He would never be able to live with himself he couldn’t cause Goku to do the same.

Their lips met violently this time. The kiss much more desperate and less controlled. Vegeta felt himself being worked up to the point of hysteria. He had to have this man. He needed to feel him everywhere.

He pulled back enough to begin taking his shirt off.

“Get this off now!” He hissed as he struggled with Goku’s _gi_. He ended up ripping it off when Goku didn’t comply fast enough.

“Wha-“ Goku’s question abruptly cut off and turned into a moan as Vegeta began exploring his now exposed torso with his mouth. He licked, nipped, and sucked on every inch of flesh he could find.

He had never been able to appreciate Goku’s perfectly toned figure up close. He couldn’t resist the opportunity to do so now. Goku was already a panting shivering mess. Vegeta decided he could appreciate him like this more later. He had more _pressing_ matters to get to. Like the erection pressing into him.

Goku sighed his name as he pulled away again to remove his pants this time. Vegeta was shocked to see Goku’s impressive length in front of him. He got up from the bed entirely, and before Goku could ask he flipped him over so he was on his stomach.

“Get up on your knees.” He commanded.

Goku complied quickly, almost slipping on the bed from moving so fast. Vegeta wasted no time and dived down to the glorious ass he was presented with. Goku jolted forward and cried out in surprise as Vegeta’s skilled tongue began licking him on his most intimate place.

Vegeta caught him with an arm and held him place. Goku began to squirm and pant.

“Vegeta, what- what are you doing?” He panted out.

Vegeta ignored him and moved his arm so he wasn’t holding him anymore. He moved his hand from his side down to his firm cock. Goku cried out again as he began to stroke him fully from base to tip. He smiled to himself as Goku began to buck wildly against him, no doubt enjoying the dual sensations. In no time at all Goku was screaming out Vegeta’s name as he came, releasing himself all over the bed. Vegeta flinched as the volume actually hurt his ears, but it certainly did nothing to quell his arousal.

He let Goku go and he collapsed onto the bed instantly. Unable to stop himself Vegeta reached down and hissed as he gripped his own dick, jerking off feverishly. Within seconds he let out a strangled cry as he released onto Goku’s bare ass.

He attempted to catch his breath and joined Goku on the bed. The other man was letting out soft snores. Vegeta grimaced to himself but let out a loud breath as he closed his eyes. As unexpected as that had been, Vegeta couldn’t pretend he hadn’t thoroughly enjoyed himself. Maybe that become a regular thing for the two of them.

As Vegeta drifted to sleep he didn’t notice as two strong arms were wrapped around him, but he did remember the sensation later of falling asleep feeling warm and cared for.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t like writing smut, hopefully this gets you hot under the collar 🤷🏼


End file.
